The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-142157, filed May 22, 2006 is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an image display apparatus, method, and program. In particular, the invention relates to an image display apparatus, method, and program for displaying an image consisting of a plurality of superposed objects on a screen.
2. Related Art
In current display apparatuses, such as the apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application JP-A-7-36749, there is a problem in successfully identifying the object that is selected by a user when a plurality of objects are displayed on a screen. More specifically, it is difficult to identify, the specific file format of a file selected by a user for deletion when a plurality of files having varying file formats are displayed on a screen.